


Worker's Benefits

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Jack asks his beautiful secretary, Ashi if she'd like to get some drinks. She agrees and what's to come is a secret relationship of the two.





	1. Chapter 1

Ashi gently adjusted her skirt and ran her hand in her hair. Jack had asked her if she could get them both coffees which she agreed to quickly, not just because she was his secretary. She had crush on him ever since she got as a college intern during the summer. Her parents wanted her to work at a place so she couldd have some workplace experience. It was dull and after a week she would've quit, but she met Jack. He was nice, chivalrous and  _so hot_. She hated the job, but liked him more.

So she stayed and worked, but during the summer between of her sophomore college year and junior college year her began to date a girl named Dominique. Dominique, in Ashi's opinion, was your typical blonde bitch. She used to go to Ashi's highschool and Ashi found it odd that when she was eighteen she was an A-cup and now had Double D's maybe. Ashi didn't know what he saw in her, but decided it was only her jealousy and that if he was happy, she shouldn't fuck it up. But then only a few months ago, Jack's friend told him that she tried to seduce him and after a quick look in her phone he found out she was sleeping with  _four guys_ while dating Jack! He broke up with her immediately and Ashi may never admit how big she smiled when she found out. A little later Jack was made a boss and Ashi was turned into his secretary and she enjoyed the job. 

Ashi opened the door and walked into her boss's office. Jack was there and he thanked her for the coffee and asked her to shut the door. He wanted to talk to her. 

Ashi felt some nervousness and giddiness at the same time. 

"Mr. Minamoto, am I in trouble?"

"No you're fine and please call me Jack."

Ashi laughed a bit. "Sorry. Sorta just an instinct I guess."

"That's okay."

"So, I'm not in trouble... do I get a promotion?"

"Unfortunately not. I just, um, want to know what you're doing today."

"Oh, nothing."

"Great, so after work do you want to get some drinks or something?" Jack sounded a bit nervous. 

Ashi felt her heart leap.

"Yeah!" She said a little too enthusiastically. 

"Good! So can I pick you up at eight?"

"Yes you can." 

"Good, so I'll see you then."

Ashi grinned and had to resist herself from kissing him.

"See you then."

* * *

 

Ashi stood infront of a mirror. Earlier she was debating whether or not to change her clothes and decided not to, her outfit looked good anyway.

She was dressed in a tight white blouse with short sleeves, a short black skirt that hugged her curves and black closed toed heels. She only decided to take off the black blazer. 

The place she worked at didn't really care how you dressed, but Ashi dressed to look professional and sexy, in the hopes of Jack noticing her in a more seductive light. 

She often fantasized about him and masturbated about him just as much. She sort of, no _really,_ wanted to be dominated by him. She never had experienced that kind of stuff, but she didn't care. 

She wanted to have her hands tied while he fucked her.

She wanted to go under his desk at work and suck his dick until he was dry. 

She wanted to hear his voice command her to do some sexual task. 

She wanted to be his.

She heard a knock on the door, quickly grabed her purse and went to answer it. 

There was Jack, thankfully he didn't change his clothes so Ashi felt some relief. 

"You look lovely." Jack told her. Ashi felt blood rush into her cheeks and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

 

They were already a few drinks in at the bar. They both felt a bit fuzzy in the head, but it was good. This bar was fancier than the average one. It had nice lighting and good drinks to order. They were sitting at a small couch and they were having fun telling jokes and about their lives. They both found ouy they were rather similar as they both did martial arts, got into college with scholar ships, desires to travel and see the world and had a love for nature. Ashi was in the middle of telling him about one of her sisters when they heard a voice clear her throat. They looked up and saw who it was.

Dominique.

She was wearing a tight, short, bright pink cocktail dress with black and pink fuck-me heels. She was wearing about five pounds worth of makeup. Ashi thought she looked like a slut.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dominique asked. 

"We were just hanging out-"

"I wasn't talking to you Jack." Dominique turned to Ashi. "What are you doing with him?"

"He asked me here and I said yes."

"Well," Dominique put a hand on Jack's shoulder and rubbed it up and down.

"I see you're trying a new style with the beard. Me likey."

"Knock it off!" Ashi yelled.

"What?"

"Yeah! You heard me." Ashi quickly downed her whiskey and continued. "Just stop. He broke up with you because you were a whore!"

"I'm not a whore!"

"You were sleeping with  _four guys._ Four guys! All while Jack was dating you and letting you live in his home!" Ashi was yelling now and people began to look on at this fight.

"I bet you only want to cum! Yeah that's must've been what it was! Well, I'll tell you Super Slutty Barbie, if Jack asked me to worship his dick right here, right now, I would! I'd let him fuck me until I can't walk! He can tell me what to do in bed! He can even have my ass! Where's yours!" People were surrounding them and others noted Dominique had a  _very_ flat ass. 

Dominique was speechless. Yet Ashi continued. "You're a gold digger and a cheap slut! Your boobs are fake and-"

Jack spun Ashi around and gave her a kiss. She instantly melted into as the two wordlessy made out, hands gently exploring each others bodies. 

Dominique sadly walked away and would probably find someone else to take her for the night. But that didn't matter to Jack and Ashi, who were kissing without any care.

* * *

 

Jack and Ashi found their own little table in a not so busy part of the bar. They mostly drank, told stories and yes, kissed. They were in a middle of session, Jack kissing her neck and collar bone when he gave her a small command.

"Spread your legs."

Ashi did as she was told and Jack got beneath the table. His fingers were teasing her pussy and she moaned. His thumb stroked her clit and she shuddered. 

"Jack..."

"Are you scared of being caught?" He asked her, slight concern on his face. 

Ashi answered honestly. "No, please Jack, you've been making me wet all night."

Jack nodded and pulled down her panties. She was shaved and was  _so wet._ Jack began to gave strong licks to her lovely cunt. Ashi sighed and moaned. Looking at the man she worked for and who gave her her monthly salary. His beard tickled her thighs. He gripped on her ass to get a bit closer. Ashi's hands were running in his hair and he went to suck and her pussy lips making Ashi roll her hips. 

"Jack...I'm close."

Jack then got her clit inbetween his lips and sucked on it. Ashi covered her mouth and rode of the waves of pleasure from his mouth, wishing she could cry out loud. Jack soon finished and sat up at the table. People saw, but Ashi didn't care. She grabbed him and they began to make out again. 

After a few minutes they heard a voice call them back in the real world.

"You two have to leave, people around this area saw you two partake in sexual activity which is strictly prohibited. Please leave now. 

They both apologized and Jack got up, Ashi did after him but her legs were like jelly, so Jack carried her bridal style and said he'll call a ride and they could go back at his place if she wanted that. Ashi agreed and wrapped her arms around his neck as they waited for a ride.

* * *

 

As soon as they walked into his big, nice house, Ashi slammed the door and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jack had one hand on her back and the other on her large, firm ass. He stopped the kiss and ran into his room, still holding on to his sexy secretary. He reached his location and shut the door as well and let Ashi down. She began unbuttoning his shirt, still leaving it on, unbuckling his belt and zipping down his pants. He thought about saying something but decided against it.

Ashi was on her knees, pulling down his underwear and jerked her head in surprise at his fully erect cock. It was huge! Probably around eight inches and it was so thick! She looked up at him with half lidded eyes and licked her lips seductively. She gave the head a small kiss with her big, soft, red lips and he sighed. She then opened her mouth and began to suck on him. Jack groaned and moaned, she had little over half of his member in her warm mouth and she was bobbing her head up and down. She put her hands on his hips and began to take him a little deeper in her mouth with every bob, until she tilted her head slightly and fit the whole thing in her mouth and throat. He was breathing heavily and moved his hands to her shoulders and took his dick out of her mouth. 

"Stand up." He said in a firm voice. Ashi did as she was told and stood up tall. 

"Take off your clothes." He demanded in that same firm voice. 

Ashi began to unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off. She undid her bra and began to play with her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Putting on a little show for Jack. 

"Take off your skirt."

Ashi stopped and pulled down her skirt and panties with them she kicked off her heels and put her hands on her hips. Jack thought how sexy, yet cute she looked. He noticed how her finger and toe nails were both painted bright red. Jack began to quickly undress until he was just as nude as her. He gently pushed her against the wall, both his hands restraining hers by the wrists. He began to kiss her again and gently kissed her neck and shoulder. Ashi let this happen and enjoyed the feeling of his lips and beard on her skin. Then he picked her up and bent her over his bed, only one hand holding her wrists together on her back and he surprised her again when he suddenly spanked her ass. She gasped, but she didn't mind it at all. She  _liked_ it. 

He suddenly flipped her on her back and she opened her legs, moving her to the center of the bed. His hands on her hips, he was upright while she was laying down. With one swift move he pushed into her. 

Ashi's head swarmed with lust as he was thrusting into her. He was  _so, so deep._ He filled her up completely. Ashi's hands gripped his shoulders and he let her. She was crying out and moaning.

"Oh Boss! Your _so good!_ I wanted this for years!"

Jack panted and looked at this beautiful sight, her eyes wide, her mouth was open and her perky breasts bounced with every thrust. And she was so wonderfully  _tight._ He noted how she called him boss.

He decided to play her little game.

"My beautiful secretary, you're so tight."

"Oh Boss, your dick is so big! I only want this inside me!"

"Any requests, my sexy little secretary?"

"Faster! Harder!"

"Of course."

Jack began thrusting faster and harder. So Ashi found herself in an orgasm and bucked her hips and screamed out.

"Boss, I'm cumming! I'm cumming for  _you!_ " 

Jack continued his thrusts and bit on his lip.

"Ashi, I'm close."

She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and begged.

"Oh Jack, cum in me! Make me yours! Please!"

Jack continued thrusting and they came together, Jack filling her up and Ashi began to squirt. Both loudly crying out in pleasure.

He slowly thrusted in her still and then they both laid down, holding each others hand. The room humid and the scent of their sex was heavy. 

Ashi turned to Jack and they both kissed passionately. Jack slowly got on top of her again.

"Jack, that was so wonderful I just want you to fuck me all night."

"I think we could do that."

Ashi was just about to ask him how when she felt prodding on her thigh, she looked and saw Jack was rock hard again. She grinned in delight.

Jack got back in his previous position and Ashi put her head back in the pillows as he penetrated her again.

* * *

 

Ashi was snuggled against Jack. He turned on the fan so they wouldn't be uncomfortably warm. They were both fast asleep and covered in a thin sheet. 

They fucked for a long time. It was incredible and easily the hottest sex they both got. Although it was in the same position, Ashi still came and Jack did too. 

But now they cuddled and slept under a sheet.

Happy and satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about eleven in the morning and the two were slowly waking up. The sheet was pulled down to Ashi's navel and Jack's hips. Ashi still held on to him, warm and comfy. Jack's hands were on her back and he kept her there. They opened their eyes and felt immediate regret from the sun that hurt their eyes. They had headaches and were both felt nausea in the pit of their stomachs. Mouths dry as desert. Then they noticed they were holding on to someone. They both looked at each other and for what seemed to be an eternity just stared at each other. Memories of the night and early morning before rushed in their heads. 

They snapped out of it, moved away from each others arms and began making hasty apologies, but they kept trying to say them at the same time so it was just a blubbering mess of sorts. 

"I will make us breakfast!" Jack said rather quickly, got out of bed and began putting on his pants. Ashi got to see a glimpse of his flaccid dick. It was still huge, even when soft. She groaned and put her hands to her head.

Well, her fantasy of having hot sex with her sexy boss came true, but she felt terrible. 

What if he fires her?

What if he began to treat her horribly?

What if he pretended this never happened?

The last seemed the worst.

And her hangover was a bitch. 

Ashi got up and noted in the middle of her thighs, there was dry cum. She didn't really worry about _that_ though, she was on the pill. She  _did_ worry about getting something bad though. She'll talk to Jack about it later. 

She decided to wear his shirt from the night before, it was big on her so that was good and quickly went to the bathroom to clean in between her legs. Once she was done with that, she put on her panties from last night and walked down the stairs.

She could hear him making something, eggs probably, and she just looked around his house. It was well furnished and looked nice. It didn't look like a millionaire's place, but definitely on the higher end of middle class. If for some wild reason Dominique wasn't coming back for dick, it would probably be for the house. 

He finishes with the breakfast and Ashi walked to the table. He also made some coffee, how kind of him. He made omelettes which looked fucking delicious and she sat with him. They both awkwardly ignored each other for a bit, just eating and drinking coffee, when Jack finally said something.

"Ashi, I'm sorry about what happened last night."

"What?"

"I just did that stuff to you, because, well I don't know! I just sorta remembered what you said when you were talking to Dominique, but we were both drunk and-"

"Are you apologizing for sleeping with me, or being kinky?" Ashi asked. She didn't sound or looked mad, just curious.

"Well I wasn't being  _very_ kinky-"

"You ate me out in  _public!_ Jack if that isn't very kinky to you, I really want to see what is!" Ashi laughed a little.

"It's not about that! What if you get pregnant?"

"On the pill and I have nothing to spread."

Jack sighed in relief. "Good, I don't have anything either."

"Oh, sweet relief!" Ashi cried out and they both laughed.

"Sweet relief it is!" Jack said with her. 

They both calmed down some and began to have a rather pleasant conversation like at the bar before Dominique showed up. 

"Jack, if you don't mind telling me, why  _did_ Dominique sleep around with other guys? You have a nice house, wonderful personality and an enormous cock!"

Jack flushed up but told her. "Actually it was why she did that."

"What?"

"She said I was too big."

Ashi paused for just a moment and began to laugh loudly.

_"She slept with other guys because your dick was too big! That's hilarious!"_

"She said I was too much and had a lot of stamina!"

"Well, this guy I dated in high school will be perfect for her! Barely five inches, had a max staying time of three minutes and was a total asshole! They'll be perfect for each other!" 

They both laughed again and Ashi put her hand on his.

"You know, I have a lot of stamina too. And I like your big, fat dick. If you want we could-"

"Do you really like me or just want to sleep with me? I like you, it was why I asked you out, but do you like me or-"

"Jack, I've had a crush on you the first week we met. You're a real man, not one of those lame cuck boys that are sorry excuses for men. But you're kind and a true gentleman. You've always been someone I really liked. And," she moved to his ear to whisper. "I like your kinky side."

Jack flushed up once again, but leaned in to kiss her. 

The kiss was full of wild passion, tongues became reacquainted with each other and their hands went everywhere, touching anywhere they could reach. Jack pulled Ashi on top of him and she straddled him. They pulled away and Ashi began to rub his shoulders. 

"What are you gonna do to me, Boss?"

"Intend to make you feel pleasure, my secretary." Jack was unbuttoning his shirt that she was wearing. He took off the material, only leaving her with her panties. He took a nipple in his mouth and Ashi sighed happily. 

Jack sucked her nipple and gently used his teeth, he neglected them yesterday and was making it up today. He switched off to the other nipple and she moaned all the same.

She was gently rolling her womanhood and was making him hard. She pulled his head away from her breasts and slithered to his cock. She pulled down his pants and licked him to the base to the head. He shivered and she smirked. She put her lips over him again, although unlike last time it was slower and she did a few more things.

When was half-way in, instead of bobbing her head, she swirled her tonuge around him. This, along with her gentle hand rubbing the rest of him felt so good. She pulled away and then began to lick and suck on his balls. It felt it bit odd, but so good at the same time. Ashi licked the shaft up to the head again and she put kisses all over it, then it was back to her mouth and she slowly deep throated him again while moving her head up and down. She kept at this slow pace even when he said he was close. He soon came in her lovely mouth as she kept bobbing her head up and down.

Ashi got up from her position on the floor and sat down next to him. Jack was still breathing in and out and his cock was twitching. She smirked when he turned to her.

"What do you think? I've been practicing on my hairbrush."

"I'm extremely jealous of your hairbrush."

"Well you will be even more jealous of it because I fuck myself with it."

"Well, you don't need to use your hair brush like that anymore, do you?"

"No. Fuck me Jack."

"First let's finish our breakfast. It's getting cold."

Ashi pouted but did as she was told and finished her breakfast. Jack was purposefully going a little slower to eating, but when ever she brought it up, he said he was eating normally, but his eyes said otherwise.

He finished finished breakfast when he stood up, Ashi practically pounced on him, causing him to drop his plate.

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

"That's alright, just give me some money for a new one."

"I feel bad," Ashi said. "You should probably do something about it." She looked at him with an innocent smile.

Jack caught on to Ashi's riff. "That's okay, but bend over the table."

"Yes, Jack." Ashi did as told and sticked her ass out and wiggled it. 

Jack walked besides her and gently stroked her lower back before spanking one of her ass cheeks. She let out a small cry, but she really liked what he was doing. He did the same treatment too her other one before gently bringing her up.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I won't do it again."

"I forgive you." Jack settled himself to the ground and reached out for her hand.

"Come over here."

Ashi went over to him, removed her panties and positioned herself on top of his cock. She got down and began to ride him. 

Jack held on to her hips and kept thrusting into Ashi. She had herself at an angle so she could have as much of his cock in her as possible. They were both grunting and moaning in pleasure. 

"Oh, Boss! Your dick is an incredible creation! Please gave me all the pleasure you can!"

"My secretary, you're so kind."

"Oh, Boss, I mean it! It's so big and thick! I'll fuck you and suck you anywhere, even in your office!"

Ashi face was flushed and she looked so hot riding him up and down. Jack began to rub her clit with his fingers and she came almost immediately. Her screams and cries echoing through out his house. Jack kept going on, hearing her cries of encouragement, and came deeply into her. They both stopped and Jack held on to Ashi on the kitchen floor. They looked at each other and knew that they were far from over.

* * *

 

Jack dropped Ashi off at her apartment at 4 pm. They spent they day fucking like rabbits.

Jack gave Ashi a long kiss and smiled.

"See you on Monday."

"See you on Monday boss."

Ashi walked in tired and looked on her phone to what day it was.

Saturday.

Ashi never thought she would ever look forward to a Monday, but here she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another one in two days. Maybe I'll post tomorrow, maybe not. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments and you can make some suggestions too!


	3. Chapter 3

Ashi walked into her office building quickly, excitement and arousal pitted in her gut. It was that faithful Monday to see Jack once again. She came in wearing a red pencil skirt with a generous slit, sheer button up white blouse and cream colored 3 inch heels that showed off her red toenails, but underneath was sexy lingerie she bought during the weekend. She went inside and took a glance around. It was a rather normal looking day. People at their desks, some getting water and others were just walking in like her. She took a seat at her desk and began doing some work. 

Finally, at around ten Ashi got a phone call from Jack.

"Hello."

"Hello, Ashi."

"Oh! Jack, do you need anything?"

"Not quite, have you been doing your work?"

At first, the question confused Ashi, of course she was! But then she thought she understood what he was trying to do.

"Of course, Jack."

"I knew you would. Please come in my office."

"Of course I'll  _come_ in your office." Ashi smirked at the double meaning of her words. 

"Then come in here." Jack said sweetly.

Ashi quickly got out of her chair and walked into Jack's office. 

"I'm here."

"Good, please lock the door."

Ashi felt herself dampen when she locked it.

Jack walked up to her and kissed her sweet lips and she happily obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands were stroking her back and hips, tenderly. 

Jack broke the kiss, but still kept his hold on her. 

"You're a very excellent employee."

"Thank you. You're the best boss I'd ever had."

"Thank you. Although I treat all my employees equally, I want to treat you."

"That sounds like a _very big_ honor." Ashi said, then she moved her hand down from his neck and gently squeezed his cock. 

Jack flushed up for moment, but moved her hand back to his neck.

"Another time, my secretary."

"Than what's my reward?" Ashi pouted.

"I'm trying to, but I can't remember what you taste like. I was very drunk."

Ashi figured out what it was. 

"Well, you're always welcome to taste my pie."

"Would you like to sit in my chair?"

"Of course."

Ashi walked to his chair sat down and spread out her legs. Jack got in between her legs and began pushing up her skirt.

"Do you like them, Jack? I bought them yesterday."

"Crotchless panties. Very pretty."

"And," Ashi got up and turned her back to him while lifting her skirt. "It's also a thong. I knew you had a thing for my butt."

"That I do." Jack walked over to her and began to gently caress her butt cheeks. Ashi giggled and turned to him.

"This is all fun and stuff, but can we get to the part where you eat me?"

Jack grinned. "If that is what you wish." There was a devious glint in his eyes.

Jack bent down and shocked her when he bit the soft skin of her ass.

"Ah!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Jack asked her, with concern in his voice.

Ashi smiled. "Once there's a huge hickey on my ass. If not, feel free to continue."

Jack nodded and proceeded to bite and suck on one of her ass cheeks. Ashi moaned and encouraged him. 

"Oh Boss, I'm putty in your hands, no one has ever made me feel like this before."

"I finished."

Ashi looked down and saw a large red mark on her butt. Jack lead her back to his seat and pulled her skirt up again.

"Where were we again?"

"You were about to eat me out."

"Of course." Jack grabbed hold of her hips and buried his face into her.

Ashi moaned and looked down at him. He was licking and sucking on her lips, avoiding her clit. His tongue traced everywhere except there. Ashi was grinding her face on him, until he finally reached her clit and gave it firm, flat licks.

Ashi was withering and moaning, her thighs were shaking and she found it harder to breath without making too much noise. Jack's finger was entering inside her, quickly found her G-spot and he was rubbing it gently. Ashi couldn't take it. But she couldn't scream. She found an apple and quickly used it to gag herself. 

The sensation went all throughout her body. She was grunting in pleasure and Jack still ate her as she did. 

He soon stopped and looked her. Her checks where red and she had a thin layer of sweat. 

Jack slowly moved up and they began to make out. Ashi could taste herself on his tongue. Jack separated from her and smiled.

"If you continue your good work, you can come back for lunch."

Ashi nodded and walked out of his office, although it wasn't very graceful.

* * *

 When lunch hour came, Ashi walked into his office once again. Once she got in she locked the door and walked over to Jack who was sitting at his desk.

"I did all my work." She announced sweetly. 

"Good."

"What happens now?"

"Whatever you want."

Ashi thought about what she might want to do. Fucking was definitely on her mind, but Ashi decided to do some different.

She crawled in between in his knees and stroked the bulge in his pants. She looked up to him with a sly smile.

"Is this because of me?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." 

"How long was it like this?"

"A long while. I was excited for you to come in."

"Well, it's your turn to come now." 

Ashi smiled and put his throbbing cock in her mouth. She bobbed her up and down quickly, with the intentions of getting him off. She sort of slobbered on it, using the salvia as lubricant.

Jack was grunting and taking deep breaths. His hands were playing with her hair. Jack watched eagerly as she sucked his cock. 

Although Ashi liked to swallow his cum, she had another idea she wanted to try out. She was quickly undressing her shirt and tossed it aside the room, leaving her in a white push up bra, the same white as her panties. She took him out of her mouth and pumped him with her hand. Ashi closed her eyes and soon felt his warm semen ejaculating on her face. When he was finished she put him back in her mouth and sucked the rest of his cum out. 

She pulled away from him and looked up at him. He looked suprised and a little embarrassed. 

"Can you hand me a napkin Jack? I can't go back to work like _this_." Jack nodded and gave him some napkins. She wiped up her face and went to get her blouse back on.

"Do you want me to come back later?" 

"Yes, after work. When it's just us."

Ashi nodded and gave him a breif kiss. 

"You'll fuck me right?"

"What else is there?"

"Alright, see you then Jack."

* * *

 Of course the people asked why Ashi was spending so much time with Jack. She was prepared and said that Jack needed some assistance for something rather important and she'll do some over time. They nodded and changed the subject. 

She walked into his office once more and straddle him on his chair. They wasted no time, kissing passionately, hands went everywhere and Ashi was unbuckling his belt. Jack was hard and he was quickly unbuttoning her top. 

They pulled away and Jack pushed up Ashi's skirt, Jack pushed into her and she cried out.

"Fuck!" Ashi gripped on to him and began to ride him. Jack was pounding in her quickly, and they both loved every second of it.

"Jack! Oh, it's wonderful!"

Jack remained silent but pulled down her bra and took a nipple in his mouth. It was hard as stone.

Ashi was moaning and Jack felt her contract herself on him and he shivered. So wet and warm and tight. Beautiful to. He continued to fuck her and drove her to continuous orgasms, she just kept coming over and over. His cock was perfect for her, she had the perfect stamina to ride him over and over. 

Jack stopped and asked Ashi to get up and bend over the table, she did as she was told and she could feel his cock entering her again. She immediately moaned and gasped. He was so deep. Deeper then ever before. He began thrusting and Ashi could have melt.

Ashi closed her eyes and felt her orgasm wash over her, she probably won't be able to walk after this. His thrusts were getting faster and harder and deeper and Ashi knew he was close. She tighten herself purposefully and soon felt Jack's hands go roughly to her shoulders and thrust in an extreme frenzy as the yelled out her name. She could feel his cum coating her walls and Ashi sighed happily. Jack soon stopped his thrusting and pulled her in a kiss. It was sweet and lazy. Jack held her in his arms and asked her something.

"Can I take you on a date this Friday?"

Ashi felt like putting in some kind of quip, but kept quiet.

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

"I heard of this nice restaurant in Joliet, it's supposed to be a steakhouse. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Great. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes, you pounded in me so hard I don't think I could drive."

Jack laughed but help her back in her clothes. Jack carried her out off the empty building and drove her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
